minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
1.14 - Village and Pillage
1.14 (or Village and Pillage) is an upcoming update for Minecraft: Java Edition, planned to be released in early 2019. This update will include new varieties of stairs, slabs[https://twitter.com/Dinnerbone/status/986324905045184513 Nathan Adams (Twitter)], blocks, Mobs, and other features. As announced at Minecon 2018, the update may include any of the content that was mentioned in the the live stream."Everything We Announced at Minecon Earth 2018" (minecraft.net) It has been confirmed that combat will not be overhauled in this update, with Mojang preferring to collect more player feedback. [https://twitter.com/docm77/status/1002131678200987650 Docm77 (Twitter)] Additions Mobs *Foxes **Spawn in Taiga biomes *Pillagers **Attack villages, killing villagers **Wields a crossbow **Has a beast companion **New Illager **Some may spawn as a patrol leader, wearing a banner on its head *Illager Beast **Walks on 4 legs **Attacks villages with groups of pillagers, if a raid occurs. **Has the head of an illager **Tramples crops *Pandas **Spawns in the new bamboo jungle (and variant) biomes **Will sneeze, sit, eat, and crawl **Red-eyed pandas will attack players, if attacked by the player first, like wolves. Blocks *New Stairs *New Slabs *Sandstone Walls *Scaffolding (Now available on the Java Edition as of 18w45a) **New building blocks made of bamboo *Lantern **New light source. **A feature originally planned for the Alpha Halloween Update. **Notch had previously said that lanterns would not be added into Minecraft. **Crafted with 8 Iron Nuggets surrounding 1 torch. **Can be placed either hanging under or on top of a block. **Gives slightly more light than a torch, with a light level of 15. **Now spawns in the new Ice Plains Villages *Jigsaw Block **Responsible for generation of Pillager Outposts *Added Lectern **Was an idea originally scrapped from 2012. **Lets multiple players read a book at the same time. **Unique model, based on the scrapped design. **Currently has no functionality. **Only available in the creative inventory. **Has an associated block-entity placeholder. **Has a BookItem field which holds the book to be displayed, which currently cannot be set and is not written to the block entity. Decorative Blocks *Added Smithing Table *Added Cartography Table *Added Fletching Table *Added Blast Furnace **UI can only be accessed through spectator mode. *Added Smoker **UI can only be accessed through spectator mode. *Added Barrell **UI can only be accessed through spectator mode. *Added Loom **Easier way to craft banner patterns *Added Stonecutter *Added Grindstone **Removes any non-curse enchantments from tools in exchange for experience reimbursements (18w48a) World Generation *The Plains and Savanna Villages finally gets a makeover *Added New Ice Plains Villages **Other villages will be redesigned at a later date **Will use Jigsaw Block for generation *Pillager Outpost **Contains a loot chest at the top of the building **Pillagers will spawn around the outpost *New Flowers **Added Cornflower **Added Lily of the Valley **Added Wither Rose *Added Sweet Berries and Sweet Berry Bushes **Found in Taiga Bomes, but not common in its snow variations Items *Crossbows **New ranged weapon **Can be enchanted *Bamboo **Can be crafted into scaffolding **Found in bamboo jungle biomes *Suspicious Stew **Can be found in Shipwreck supply chests **Restores 6 hunger **Can be crafted with different flowers to produce different effects if consumed. *Added New Dyes **Added Brown Dye **Added Blue Dye **Added White Dye **Added Black Dye ***Lapis, Cocoa Beans, Ink Sacs and Bone Meal will no longer be used as dye. Biomes *Bamboo Jungle and Bamboo Jungle Hills **Contains unique bamboo plants **Pandas will spawn in this biome Status Effects *A new effect called Bad Omen **Will trigger illager raids if a player enters a village ***Two waves will occur for every Bad Omen effect level **Villager trading will not be available. ***Instead, villagers will emit blue particles Changes Gameplay * Grindstone is now required to repair tools and weapons without an anvil instead of inventory/crafting table repairing Technical * Removed option to turn off VBO in the settings of the game. VBO are now forced on. Blocks *Vines can now be climed without the need of support blocks Mobs *Villagers will have different themed outfits, depending on the biome they are in. *Cats and Ocelots are now two separate types of mob. **Stray cats can now spawn in Villages **Cats get a collar when tamed ***Cats come into ten different textures. Textures *All textures are being updated *The legacy pack, known as Programmer Art is now out as of 18w45a References Category:1.14